fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwangi
Gwangi is the titular main antagonist of the 1969 western fantasy film The Valley of Gwangi. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Gwangi vs. One-Eye Possible Opponents * King Kong ** King Kong ** Vastatosaurus Rex ** Tyrannosaurus Rex * Jurassic Park ** Roberta ** Spinosaurus ** Indominus Rex * Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) History Gwangi lived in a hidden valley in Mexico alongside other dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures, having somehow survived the K-Pg extinction event through unknown means. They had lived in isolation from humans until a group of cowboys got their hands on an Eohippus, but the tiny horse was kidnapped and released into the valley. When the cowboys and others entered what was called the Forbidden Valley, they came across numerous prehistoric beasts, including a Pteranodon, a Styracosaurus, and the deadliest of all, Gwangi. After an effort to lasso the beast failed, the cowboys retreated through a narrow crevasse, where a rockfall knocked Gwangi unconscious. The rodeo party then transported him back to town where they intended to put him on show. Disaster struck when Gwangi broke free and embarked upon a rampage through the town, battling and killing one of the circus elephants in the process. Many of the townsfolk hid in the local cathedral, but Gwangi smashed his way into the building in search of prey. Ushering the townspeople out of the back door, one of the cowboys set the church ablaze, burning the poor creature to death and ending his reign of terror. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Allosaurus fragilis ** Ray Harryhausen based Gwangi's design on what T-Rex was believed to look like at the time * Age: Somewhere in-between 155 and 150 million years (Was born during the Jurassic peroid) * Height: 14ft * Weight: 2 short tons * One of Ray Harryhausen's most famous monsters Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Teeth * Claws * Tail Feats * Pulled the Styracosaurus and elephant off balance by pulling their legs with his jaws * Bit the Styracosaurus' horn hard enough to make it crack * Shredded flesh every time he bit something, especially on the elephant * Caused a rockslide by trying to force his way through the opening to the valley * Bit the elephant's throat hard enough to possibly cut off all blood flow to the brain * Possibly caused spinal damage when chewing on the elephant's neck * Regularly used his jaws to control animals that outweighed him * Kept up with cowboys riding on horses, and even caught one of them * Shrugged off heavy gunfire * Was repeatedly gored by a Styracosaurus' horn and was completely unharmed * Was stabbed by an elephant's tusks and took no damage * Struck full force by a rockslide and was only knocked out * Was hit by debris from the cathedral falling on him from a hundred feet up and didn't die until the whole place collapsed upon him * Somehow survived the K-Pg extinction event and thrived into the modern day * Defeated a Styracosaurus in combat * Resisted capture by cowboys until being knocked out by a rockslide * Fought and killed an elephant * Didn't die in the burning cathedral until the entire place crumbled down on him Weaknesses * Unarmored eyes and ears * Still only an animal * No ranged options Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Angry Combatants Category:1960s Category:Movie Combatants Category:Monsters Category:Reptilians